Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Enyo85
Summary: Je m’appelle Ginevra Weasley, 22ans depuis peu. Je me prépare ce matin à devenir Madame Ginevra Potter Weasley. Comme si j’en avais envie... Yuri et yaoi


Titre : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Auteur : Enyo85

Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas 

Spoilers : Il ne devrait pas y en avoir puisque j'ai écris ce texte avant même que paraisse le dernier tome en anglais. Toute ressemblance avec ce qui s'y passe serait fortuite, je ne fais que suivre ce qui a été sous-entendu dans les précédents volumes.

Note : Ceci est un One-shot, il n'y a aucune suite et je ne compte en écrire aucune étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe après.

Tout mes remerciements à Procne Aesoris pour sa correction. Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont très bien.

Ecrite le 19 et 30 juillet 2007 à Nice 

¤

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

¤

Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley, 22 ans depuis peu. Je me prépare ce matin à devenir Madame Ginevra Potter Weasley.

Comme si j'en avais envie.

Oui, je me sers de lui, mais autant qu'il se sert de moi.

Notre alliance est ce que nous avons trouvé de mieux pour l'instant, mais viendra tôt ou tard la question des enfants.

Avoir des enfants, coucher avec un garçon… Berk ! Réaction d'une petite fille encouragée par sa mère. Maman m'entendrait, je ne suis pas certaine de m'en sortir vivante.

Les rares fois où ça m'est arrivé, ce fut avec Harry à Poudlard. Et souvent avec une troisième personne… Se donner mutuellement du courage dans un état réprimé par le monde sorcier.

En coiffant mes cheveux, Maman m'a dit tout à l'heure combien elle était fière de moi. Oui, sa seule fille, la seule dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Oh oui, trouvons un mari pour Ginny. Et pourquoi pas Harry ? Harry Potter : gentil et tellement riche.

Je crains sa déception. Si tout va bien, elle n'en saura jamais rien.

Harry est là, Harry et ses amants d'un soir abandonnés pour venir me consoler. Harry et sa manie de me choisir les plus jolies filles. Harry regardant de loin celui qu'il aime, marié et sans doute satisfait de son ménage.

Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec Harry, jamais je ne mentirais sur l'affection que je porte à mon futur époux, juste, c'est Harry.

Je l'ai su pour lui avant qu'il ne le sache pour moi. C'était évident. Il me tenait la main et l'observait en soupirant si doucement. Bien que ses trop chastes baisers m'avaient déjà bien renseignée.

Bien après notre rupture, il y a des années, nous étions restés bons amis, je lui avouais que regarder Hermione ou Fleur se changer dans la même pièce m'échauffais plus qu'un troupeau de Chippendale en manque. Je l'ai forcé à faire de même en ce qui concerne son attirance pour les garçons.

Depuis nous sommes inséparables. Et la famille fut tellement contente de nos « retrouvailles » qu'ils imaginèrent nos fiançailles, si pratiques pour cacher nos déboires en tout genre dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks.

Hermione me regarde dans le miroir. Belle, rayonnante et ravissante.

Ma belle-sœur, celle qui me regarde avec affection et fierté. Qui regarde celle qui va faire de son meilleur ami son frère. Officiellement et magiquement.

Celle qui clôt le cercle du Trio, qui en fait un noyau familial où les enfants seront tous cousins.

Plus jeune je l'imaginais la plus intelligente du monde. Et je l'enviais, si belle entre Ron et Harry. Ou est-ce eux que j'enviais ?

Mais elle ne voit pas. Elle ne voit pas en moi le portrait de Lily Evans Potter qui avait tout d'abord mené Harry vers moi. Moi, l'avatar de sa mère, aussi rousse et aussi forte de caractère qu'elle. Elle ne voit pas non plus la famille que me fréquenter apporterait à Harry.

Ou bien le sait-elle et préfère-t-elle son bonheur incestueux et égoïste au mien.

Elle me sourit et remet en place une fleur dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts me rappellent la jeune fille qui dormait encore ce matin dans mon lit quand je suis allée réveiller Harry.

Je lui souris à mon tour, me lève et la laisse m'escorter jusqu'à la salle du mariage.

J'avance vers Harry, lui souris. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me dit que je suis très belle. Son regard est triste.

Ce que Hermione ne sait pas, c'est que Harry est bien plus malheureux que moi.


End file.
